lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 507
Report #507 Skillset: Glamours Skill: New Org: Spiritsingers Status: Completed Dec 2010 Furies' Decision: New skill - Lightspray - active, 1p, will faeriefire enemies in room. Problem: In a discipline dedicated to the displays of light, it is strange that the practitioners of the art of Glamours can do anything from weave dazzling firework displays to the creation of mazes filled with maelstroms of colour, yet are unable to simply cause light to illuminate those shrouded from sight. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Create a new skill in Glamours that creates a room effect (similar to the way ColourMaelstrom remains in a room) affecting all personal enemies in the room, that negates any shrouding abilities (similar to Shadowbeat(Shadowlight)) as long as they remain in the room. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Create a new skill in Glamours that hits all personal enemies on cast (like BlankChord or ColourSpray) which strips shrouding defenses from the targets. Inc. Nature(Blend), Hunting(Camouflage), Totems(Night), Illusions(Invisibility), Highmagic(Yesod), Stealth(Sneak). 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Create a skill in Glamours (call it Brilliance, put it around Flare's skillrank?) which shows dreambodies/ghosts in the location like Indigo/Chockmah but for everyone in the room as opposed to the caster only. Targetted, it just sticks faeriefire. Player Comments: ---on 12/7 @ 17:57 writes: It makes sense that Glamours would have some sort of illumination-type ability, but do Glamourists really need faeriefire, specifically? It seems to me like something more appropriate would be a room ability costing one or two power and with a long EQ loss lasting about 5-10 minutes that would either reveal movement of shrouded people, or or flash periodically (every ~10 seconds?) and reveal who's in the room, similar to the druid TWIRL CUDGEL. ---on 12/7 @ 19:27 writes: I agree with Senna, but to entertain the idea of solution 1, I almost think it should be based on an enemy list. ---on 12/8 @ 15:19 writes: For solution 1 - if you add faeriefire to Glamours, it'd need to be dispellable as an illusion, whereas nature faeriefire isn't and shouldn't be. You'd need to make a new affliction that functions identically to faeriefire for this skill, and if you're already creating something new, there's a lot more interesting things you could be doing with it than copying a preexisting skill. ---on 12/9 @ 10:58 writes: Regarding Solution 1, it's not supposed to be an dispellable illusion - just a single-target hit of the faeriefire affliction (I even included the relevant diagnose line). I didn't see a need to create a new affliction that was an exact clone of an existing one, since the diagnose line is already quite fitting. I assume you refer to WHIRL CUDGEL, but it is still useless to anyone with thirdeye and the ability to type WHO HERE, or QL. I'm not sure what you mean, Sahmiam - are you saying it should hit all enemies in the room with it? ---on 12/10 @ 00:03 writes: If solution 1 is an illusion/glamour (as far as flavor, and it definitely looks that way to me), then why isn't it dispellable as one? Otherwise, if it's not an illusion, it doesn't belong in this skillset... ---on 12/10 @ 07:23 writes: I don't really see the issue. Sol1 (and the targetted version of Sol2) is a single-afflict skill designed to be comparable to mesmerize, colourburst, flare/fascination. But I guess if you guys really think it needs to be a new affliction, I'll add it as Solution 3. ---on 12/10 @ 07:44 writes: So I'm not particularly keen on giving bards faeriefire, given it's a focus spirit cure. I could support a direct defense strip for shroud/yesod/blend/camouflage/spiritbond night(strip the totem? They'd have to re-bond) or perhaps a room effect similar to shadowlight (invisibility defenses are disabled for enemies in the room, but not actually stripped). ---on 12/10 @ 18:00 writes: I like the idea of an ability that strips all invisibility-granting defenses... maybe change DeadlyPattern to do that, since it's currently pretty useless? ---on 12/12 @ 04:48 writes: Solutions updated. Alternatively, they could just hit everyone in the room regardless of enemy list (both allies and enemies alike). Comment please! ---on 12/12 @ 05:40 writes: I'd be a fan of Solution 1 but having it affect everyone in the room, and either with no or very low power cost. ---on 12/12 @ 05:42 writes: Absolutely no to solution 2. Stealth sneak has a long balance time of 7 seconds and shouldn't be easily stripped. ---on 12/16 @ 18:46 writes: One could just make Illusions - Sparkles have an effect identical to faeriefire for its duration. ---on 12/17 @ 06:14 writes: For the direct defense strip, I think you'd need a power cost if you're proposed it hit all personal enemies. From the discussion, I think I prefer solution 1 at the moment, and I do like the idea of it going for everyone in the room regardless of enemy lists.